Blazing Hydra
by Baseball 22
Summary: Blazing Hydra is a small and upcoming guild. They aim to be one of the best guilds in Fiore. With dark guilds,powerful mages, natural disasters against them can they accomplish their goal?
1. Rise of the Hydra

_**Hello guys this is the first chapter of my story Blazing Hydra. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let me know either by pm or leave a review about how I portray your Oc. Anyways enough stalling for now onto the story guys. **_

_In the kingdom of Fiore is a town known as ValleyStar. If one was to enter the city they wouldn't see much. All you would see are clothing stores ,town hall,a train station,a few apartments and a grocery store. But, if you go through the town and arrive at the edge of town there you would find the only wizard guild in town. This wizard guild is called Blazing Hydra. The guild is a two floor building made of oak wood with stone pillars in the enter the guild now. Inside the guild has booths and tables filled with people and at the end of the main hall is the bar. The thing that is a must have for every decent guild. Off to the left side of the room is the job request guild has two bathrooms,a library and a infirmary. Both, sides of the hall has stairs leading up to the guild masters office. Inside there is his desk stacked with bills and other paper work. _

_Sean Richardson the 34 year old stands on top of the second his short military cut black hair with grey eyes stands at 7 foot wears a white t-shirt,ripped black jeans with black mountain boots. He looks down watching the business of the main hall. Sean should be in his office finishing some paper work but decided to take a break. He has older kids but, he also has younger people joining __very now an then. Sean walks down the stairs and takes a seat at the bar. _

_"Hannah, the usual please" the tall man asks the barmaid. _

_"Sure, thing master" replies a girl with brown long wavy hair,brown eyes wearing a white dress. __Hannah is a Mage who uses teleportation magic. _

_Hannah hands the master his drink. The master takes a long slow sip of his drink enjoying the flavor. This, this is what he needed more then paper work. _

* * *

><p>At one of the many booths in the guild hall sits a light skin boy with spiky black hair and green eyes. He wears a black leather jacket that has a fur collar with a white V-neck underneath. He also wears blue denim jeans held up by a brown belt with a sliver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket. He also has a sliver ring on his left hand. This young man is known as Sou.<p>

Standing in front of the job request board is a young curvy girl with faded bubblegum hair. With one red strain of hair her long wavy hair reaches her blue eyes she wears a black coreset with a red spiral on the stomach while the back has black bows on it. With a black mini skirt along with black flat boots with silver lining and it finish her outfit she has small black wings . This young girl is known as Ayato or Aya for short. Her sliver guild mark can be seen on the left side of her groans in defeat after standing there for 30 minutes just grabs a job and starts to walk towards her teammate Sou. In the next few seconds the guild turned into hell.

First,people started to instantly escalated into a fight. This only started cause of two these guys and their fighting soon got everyone else in the guild the poor girl never saw it coming. For among the tables and a few barrels being thrown through the guild hall was a guy with a red mohawk. This poor man went through the air and landed or more like crashed onto Aya. Sou walks up and gets the mohawk man who's butt ended near Aya's face. The moment Dylan got off Aya got on her feet with a pissed off look in her eye.

"Ok! Who did that to Aya! Who started this mess!"Sou yells.

A boy looking about 16 with sliver hair and brown eyes steps forward. He wears black jeans with holes at the knees. He also wears a dark green t-shirt, a emerald chain necklace with green sneakers. On his hands are black finger less gloves.

"What's your name?" Sou asks.

"Zane " the boy now known as Zane replies.

Aya steps slowly towards Zane and doesn't stop till she's a inch from Zane's person.

"Don't throw people on top of me shortie" Ayato states starring Zane right in the eyes.

A vein on Zane's head starts to pop.

"Let's fight"Zane asks.

"No, I don't a bad conscience of hurting a little brat" Ayato retorts walking away.

"I knew a bitch like you would be afraid to actually fight" Zane replies.

Ayato turns around angry and yells"you want a fight fine then let's fight!" Both Zane and Aya instantly go into their fighting stance.

"Oh no you don't. Your not going to fight in it outside."Master Sean calls out form the bar.

Aya and Zane grumble and move out behind the guild to fight since there's a nice open area other members leave to go watch the fight. Some already betting on who will win. Leaving only the master and Hannah inside the guild. The master groans,no matter how annoying or aggravating he will always like this guild.

"Hannah a refill please I have a feeling this will be a long day"the master says.

"Sure thing master" Hannah says refilling his drink.

Maybe one day some day everyone will know the name Blazing Hydra.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to Taliaem and XxFairytale LoverxX for their OCs. More of the submitted OCs will be shown next chapter. Let me know how I represented your OCs. Just leave any thoughts and tips in a review or pm me. Anyways guys that's it for now. Baseball 22 out. **


	2. Rise of the Hydra part 2

**Hey_ guys here's the new chapter of Blazing Hydra.I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Any tips would be helpful but no flames please. Anyways enough of that onto the story my friends._**

_Walking towards the Blazing Hydra guild are two people one male and one female. The male stands at exactly 6 feet tall tan skin with muddy brown hair in a windswept style. He has dark brown and has muscular wears a black vest unbuttoned that shows his 6 pack. He also wears ripped blue jeans with black combat boots. His name is Shawn next to him is his little sister Kitori. She stands at 5 foot 4 with lightly tan skin with hazel eyes. Her honey brown curly hair is tied in a side pony tail. She has a small and somewhat curvy build with a small bust. She has a small beauty mark under her left wears a white tube top tucked into silky red skirt. She also wears white knee high socks with black flat's and a black scarf over her neck. To finish of her clothing she has black sunglasses on her head with red finger less gloves _

_The two siblings enter the guild talking to each other but instantly stop when they see the guild is just about empty. The first person they instantly is master Sean at the bar. That's no surprise there. To be honest Shawn is surprised that the master hasn't spent all the guild money while drinking. He might have a problem with his drinking. But,he never gets drunk so maybe he has high drink levels. _

_"Where is every one?" Shawn asks looking around the room. _

_"I just got here how would I know?" Kit retorts. _

_"Just asking out loud" Shawn reasons. _

_Kit walks towards the bar and takes a seat next to the Shawn takes a seat at a booth. He then pulls outa special sorcerer weekly issue that was released during the Grand Magic Games. Shawn looks around then proceeds to flip through the stops and looks at the pictures of the female mages in their swimsuits. He sees Mira,Erza,Lucy,Jenny, Cana and many other female mages __ all in their swimsuits. Shawn was to busy looking at the magazine that he don't notice Kitori standing right by him. She smacks the magazine outa his hands. She glares down at Shawn and judo flips Shawn onto the ground. _

_"Sorry master. So master where is everyone?" Kitori asks the older mage. _

_"Everyone's out back watching the fight"master Sean __replies taking a sip of his drink. _

_"Whose fighting this time?" Shawn asks who got himself off the ground. _

_"Zane and Aya" the younger man answers. _

_As the three mages a man walks through the doors of the guild. This man is 9 foot 1 with spiky hair and light tan skin. He has a angular face with red eyes a red scar on his left eye and a red fang shape on the bottom of his right eye. He has two rows of fang teeth. He wears a white t-shirt,gray pants , a sliver necklace with a demons skull with combat boots. To finish off his attire he wears blue sunglasses on his face. This man is known as Zackery Kemono. Zack walks towards the three mages. _

_"Back from the quest already Zack?" master asks the tall man. _

_"Yeah,just back into town" Zack responds._

_"Your huge"Shawn remarks staring at Zack. _

_"Did you scare off everyone master? Or is everyone out paying drinking debts?" Zack asks ._

_"Ha, ha very funny. Nope not today, everyone is watching another fight" the master explains. _

_"Who are you two?" Zack asks the younger mages._

_"I'm Kitori but you can call me Kit. He's my big pervert brother Shawn. We are the the Rhode siblings" Kitori says introducing them self's. _

_There is only one other guild member other then Hannah,the Rhode siblings,master and Zack. This lone man is the quietest member of the guild. He has a mane that reaches his shoulders. He wears a black robe that reaches his knees tied in place by a dark purple belt. He also wears dark gray socks that stretch to bottom of his robe with black sandals. To finish off his clothing he wears a blank mask with slots for the eyes and a slit of the mouth. This mans name is Hanzo Gosi. Hanzo looks back at the others inside and heads out behind the guild. All because Hazo is the quite person in the guild doesn't mean he doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy watching a good fight. _

_ **Thanks to Lewamus Prime, Blaze Titanium and Sakura-Fiction for their OCs. Pm me or leave a review about how I portrayed your OC. I'm going to start thinking about the first you have any ideas about what arc should be let me. Sorry if it's short I want to give the fight it's own guys that's it for now, until next time. Baseball 22 out. **_


End file.
